Asseylum Vers Allusia
Asseylum Vers Allusia|アセイラム・ヴァース・アリューシア|Aseiramu Vāsu Aryūshia|aka Princess Asseylum アセイラム姫 Aseiramu-hime}} is one of the main characters of the ALDNOAH.ZERO television series. She is the Empress of the Vers Empire, half-sister to Princess Lemrina Vers Envers, daughter of Gilzeria, and grand-daughter of Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. Personality & Character Asseylum is an idealist and pacifist. She believes in peaceful solutions and she sees the people of the Earth in a good light. Unlike a lot of the Martians, she seems to treat the people of Earth as equal humans. Asseylum appears to be regretful of the actions that led to the Second Earth-Mars War between the Martians and the people of Earth, yet she feels that she has the responsibility to help stop the war. Asseylum is kind, caring, and compassionate, however she is also naive, believing that if her grandfather found out that she were still alive, that the war would end. Asseylum later realizes her naivety, and that certain people of VERS were only using her as an excuse to start a war with Earth. Asseylum seems to also have a bold and decisive side, she is not particularly guarded around others being quickly open and friendly. Asseylum seems to prioritize the safety of others over herself, and takes her position as the Princess of VERS seriously. Asseylum has been remarked to be a beauty. Skills and Abilities Princess Asseylum has proved to be somewhat skilled with hand to hand combat, being able to flip a person with relative ease such as how she was able to do so to Inaho as they first met. History 2009 She saved Slaine Troyard's life after he crash landed in his rocket, inside a building on Mars, with a space suit full of water, Princess Asseylum gave him mouth-to-mouth. As a result the life of Slaine's father, Dr. Troyard had also been subsequently saved by her. Asseylum and Slaine later develop a strong friendship. Second Earth-Mars War Following the First Earth-Mars War tensions were still high, being a pacifist, Asseylum planned to go to Earth on a goodwill visit so she asked her friend, Slaine who was born on Earth to give her lessons about the planet. The imperialist Orbital Knights such as Count Cruhteo tried to dissuade her from visiting but she went to Earth anyway. She left Castle Cruhteo aboard the Selena along with her handmaiden Eddelrittuo to Japan. However her motorcade was attacked by missiles and she was presumed to have died. This assassination was used by the orbiting Martians as a Casus Belli for their invasion, and thus the Second Earth-Mars War began. It was later revealed that the she was ill due to being unaccustomed to Earth's gravity, and therefore didn't take part in the parade. She volunteers to help Inaho Kaizuka with his plan to drive off the Martain Kataphrakt Nilokeras. Along with Rayet Areash, she helps disperse smoke from a hand-held grenade launcher while in a transport vehicle. Afterwards, she reveals herself to Sir Trillram, calling him an ill-mannered ruffian and demanding that he leave. Upon reuniting with one another, Eddelrittuo is glad to see that Asseylum is safe. Asseylum now travels with Inaho's group under the false identity, "Seylum" to keep herself safe from those who plotted to assassinate her until they could get a message back to her grandfather in hopes of stopping the war. After the announcement of Emperor Rayregalia issuing an armistice, Asseylum goes to reveal who she is to Captain Darzana Magbaredge. On her way she encounters Rayet to tells her that the Martians would ignore the armistice and attack, which would endanger Asseylums life. During Inaho's battle with Sir Vlad in the Martian Kataphrakt Argyre she voices concern for his safety. She is surprised when her grandfather renews his declaration of war against Earth for harming his own flesh and blood. During the identification of those aboard the ship once the war was renewed, she pretended to be the older sister of Eddelrittuo who was too sick to become a soldier. Outside on the deck of the UES Wadatsumi, she explained to Inaho the story of Aldnoah and how the history of the Orbital Knights came to be thanks to the activation factor her grandfather bestowed upon them for their fealty towards the Royal Family. She also becomes embarrassed when Inaho corrects her on how the sky is blue. She voices to the civilians in the well dock to close their ears from vibration sounds when he shoots at the Martian Kataphrakt Hellas' approaching rocket-propelled fist to knock it off trajectory. While in the hidden dock at Tanegashima she starts to blame herself for the start of the war. When the Deucalion was discovered, she revealed herself to everyone by activating the Aldnoah Drive on board. She is apart of the meeting with Captain Magbaredge and Kaoru Mizusaki where they tell her about their plan to ensure her safety to U.E. HQ. Asseylum tells Inaho thank you for keeping her safe and that he can call her Seylum. Calm Craftman gets angry after he hears word of a Martian aboard the ship. Once he meets Asseylum he becomes embarrassed. On the deck of the Deucalion Inaho tell her about Slaine, who was aboard the Sky Carrier who was trying to find her, and that there are still individuals out there who think she is still alive. She explains to Inaho how she got her good luck charm that was a gift from her friend who is a Terran. She is in the mess-hall aboard the Deucalion eating with Eddelrittuo while talking to Rayet wearing Nina Kleins High School uniform. She gets assaulted by Rayet, who strangles her using the good luck charm that Slaine gave her until she loses consciousness. Inaho performs CPR on her and is able to revive her. She apologizes to Rayet for everything that has happened since she herself is to blame. After being in the infirmary for recovery, she goes on to reactivate the Deucalion's Aldnoah Drive. In the Aldnoah Drive chamber Asseylum thanks Inaho for saving her life and for keeping her safe from harm. Afterwards when arriving at U.E. HQ she makes a statement to the people of Earth and all Orbital Knights, however, the transmission is blocked by those who believe as Count Saazbaum on the Moon Base. Among the rubble of the room she gave her statement in she nearly gives up all hope after understanding that the Orbital Knights wanted war, and wondering if she or anyone else left can stop them. While Inaho is explaining his plan of trying to stop Count Saazbaum, Asseylum tells him of how all VERS weaponry is powered by Aldnoah Drives and how a member of the Royal Family could forcibly shut it down. She is taken by Elderrittuo via Humvee to the Deucalion in the midst of gunfire from the infantry of the Vers Imperial Forces. Per the plan, Asseylum was to be brought by Kataphrakt to the Landing Castle after most of the anti-air was taken care off. Before this could be done, before the halo-jump, the KG-7 Areion designated "Princess 1" was shot at by machine guns from the Martian Kataphrakt Dioscuria. Once the Deucalion crashed into Castle Saazbaum, Yuki Kaizuka entered "Princess 1" to continue the mission. While en-route they are attacked by Saazbaum, where it is finally revealed to Asseylum that he has been the individual responsible for everything. She bids farewell to Inaho and wishes for his safety while fighting against the Dioscuria. After making it on-board and on-foot she makes it the Aldnoah Drive Chamber, and the moment she hits it off forcibly, Inaho in his KG-6 Sleipni] comes crashing in thanks to Slaine in the Martian Kataphrakt Tharsis. She goes to check on how Inaho is doing, and right afterwards she is shot by Saazbaum in the chest then head. After Saazbaum succumbs to his wounds, and the unknown status of Inaho after being shot in the head by Slaine; Princess Asseylum is found to be missing in action. 19 months later, she is being kept in stasis on the moon while in a coma. Relationships ;Slaine Troyard They are close friends. She saved his life, and that of his fathers at the Vers Empire five years ago. She has always been friendly towards him. Furthermore after getting very interested in Earth, she often appraises and asks questions of him about it, expressing her admiration and hopes of peace between their two worlds. ;Inaho Kaizuka He is the first person that the she met on Earth, following her disastrous first visit. She trusts him enough to reveal her true identity. Later on her feelings for him grow to the point where she starts to like him. ;Eddelrittuo Eddelrittuo is the her loyal handmaiden. When she disguised herself as Seylum, she pretended that she was Seylum's younger sister. ;Rayet Areash At first Rayet thought that she was dead. Later on she continued to keep the secret that she was still alive until she herself revealed it. Afterwards after succumbing to a nightmare she went into a daze where she strangled her. Rayet blamed her for the death of her father, who was killed to keep the secret of the assassination plot hidden. Asseylum takes responsibility by blaming herself and then Rayet is stopped by Inaho from killing herself. After being confined for her actions, during Count Saazbaum's assault on U.E. HQ she helps Eddelrittuo and her to reach the Deucalion. Trivia *Asseylum is voiced by Sora Amamiya who voiced Konatsu Hayase, Wakaba Kuze, and Nakayama Yuna in Aikatsu! *Sora also voiced Touka Kirishima in Tokyo Ghoul alongside, Natsuki Hanae, who voiced Ken Kaneki. *Asseylum is a typical pacifist Princess character, originating with Relena Peacecraft of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, who develop their beliefs from idealist pacifism to realist pacifism, the realization that sometimes one has to fight to bring about peace as well as a typical runaway princess characters, originating with Princess Ann from the 1953 romantic comedy Roman Holiday. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Pure Good Category:The Messiah Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Damsels Category:Pacifists Category:Big Good Category:Successful